A New Life
by Keroppi Frog
Summary: Carmen is an ordinary girl, but what happens when anime is her actual world?
1. Chapter 1

Every time I close my eyes and wish for my dream to come true, it never happens. I gave up on my dream because I've been doing it for awhile and nothing happens. I'm an average girl who goes to school every single day for almost the rest of my life. But do you believe one day can change your life?

My dream

_Where am I, I walk through the woods and see a large building that looks familiar. I rush over to it, "I , it's, I can't believe it," I said to myself. When I open the doors I expected a warm welcoming, but instead I wake up because of BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!_

_I wake up, unhappy, upset, miserable. I turn off my alarm clock, "Stupid clock," I mutter._

_I get up and start my terrible school day. I have to walk down a hill to a bus stop, yes I ride a bus stop. I get there at about 6:34. But instead of coming at 6:38, the bus driver comes twelve minutes later making me late for school._

I am so mad right now, I could burst.

I arrive at school at 7:23 am, I rush to the door. I see my teacher tapping his foot at me. " Why are you late Carmen?"

"The bus," I told him as I walked in the classroom.

When I walk in my best friend Maelie was gesturing me to sit by her.

"Bus?' she asked

I nodded.

"Maelie?" I asked as I opened a , to keep me awake, "Can I stay over at your house tonight?"

She nodded, I was relieved. Mr Zappson looked at me. " What would you want me snoring instead?" I suggested.

He continued to teach.

7 hours later…

Maelie and I rushed out there and headed straight to her house.

"Maelie?" I asked her while eating a lollipop.

She looked at me which meant "what".

"What if it was real wouldn't it be cool?" I said smiling.

"Yeah it would Carmen," She replied.

When we got to her house we went straight to her room. We put our bags on the floor and turned on the tv, Maelie went to netflix and picked out our favorite anime.

Maelie and I were like sisters, we were so close we shared our clothes and everything together. We put on our Fairy Tail T shirts and watched episode 45.

Then something appeared up on the screen. It spoke " Do you want to be in Fairy Tail?"

"YES!" we shouted.

Then we got sucked into this magic portal and screamed.

About 10 seconds later…

"AAH!" we screamed, and then landed on the ground.

"Where in the world are we?" I asked, then Maelie turned my head, and there was Magnolia.

"Do you know what this means Carmen," I shook my head, " We are in Fairy Tail FOREVER!"

We both jumped up and down, we were so happy. Then we heard a voice " Hey, Happy, I think the screaming came from here," a person said.

I looked at Maelie, she nodded. We backed away slowly , and then we bumped into something. I turned around slowly and saw a Vulcan. It was about to smash me into the ground, when Maelie stepped in front of me and took the hit.

"MAELIE!" I shouted in tears.

I was so upset and angry at the same time , I punched the hideous thing with water? Then I had an idea.

"Water dragon roar!" I spewed out scalding water.

I pushed it back all the way back deep in the forest. I went back to Maelie to aid her.

"Mae- Maelie are you alright," I stammered.

she coughed, " I'm fine don't worry about me, Carmen," she closed her eyes.

I picked her up and ran out of hiding and yelled " Someone please help me! My friend is very injured!"

I saw a group of people running towards me very quickly.

"Happy, it's that same scent from earlier," he said.

I put Maelie on the ground because my arms hurt. They finally arrived.

"Carmen?" the scarlet haired woman asked me.

"How- how do you know my name?" I said nervously.

"You don't remember me do you? It's me Erza Scarlet." Erza told me.

"Have I came here before?" I asked her.

"It was worth a try Erza, the amnesia is just too strong." the salmon haired boy said.

"Can you guys just help me please ," I held Maelie close.

"Of course we can Carmen," a blonde girl said.

"Thanks Luce," I said trying to get up.

"She remembered Lucy's name maybe it's not a total loss," a raven haired said.

"Yeah, Maybe not Gray," I told him.

"Carrie, what's my name?" the salmon haired boy asked.

"Natsu Dragneel," I said walking up to him.

"She remembers me!" he shouted happily, he picked me up and spun me.

"Natsu, don't hog her. We have to get Maelie to the guild," Lucy told him.

Gray picked up Maelie and we walked towards the guild. I reached in my pocket and grabbed a lollipop.

"Natsu, what was so bad that I had amnesia?" I wondered.

His face darkened " I'll tell you later."

"Oh wait just another question, how old am I?"

"You are twelve and a half," he answered.

We reached the guild and Erza and Lucy opened. I sort of flinched when they opened the door expecting the alarm. But instead I hear " Carmen!" the whole guild shouted.

Natsu nudged me to go in. I walked in slowly ,looking at everyone.

"Hey, Joyce, your okay," a silver blonde mage looked at me.

"Mirajane Strauss," I smiled at her.

Then I noticed two members was missing "Hey Mira, where's Lisanna and Cade?"

"How come she remembers Lisanna and Cade without seeing them first?" Romeo asked his dad.

"Don't you remember Romeo, Lisanna and Cade were her two best friends." Macao told his son, then he whispers, " They died defending her in battle, when she vanished.

I heard that because of my dragon slayer hearing.

"They died?" I was crying already.

"Macao, really," Laxus hissed.

"Where's Master Mira?" I said sternly.

"In his office," she pointed where his office was.

I nodded and walked towards it, then Natsu's team jumped in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my serious expression.

"Listen there is something we have to tell you," Natsu told me putting his hand on my shoulder.

Then all my memories came back so unexpectedly.

"Why am I so stupid, move now!" I shouted with anger.

They didn't budge.

"I am warning you move before you get hurt!" I screamed

They still didn't move.

" Don't say I never warned you! Water dragon Aqua palm!"

I stepped over them and walked to Master's office.

"Makarov! You have some explaining to do!" I said with hot water surrounding me.

"Joyce Leanne! Calm down this instant!" he commanded.

Then I suddenly dropped to the ground fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me in shock. I tried to get up so I could sit.**

**"****What happened?" I asked them, as I felt the scratch on my face.**

**"****From what Master says, all your memories came back and you went on a rampage," Natsu told me. " Don't you ever do that again you scared us all half to death."**

**I hugged him I felt how afraid he was, especially after what happened.**

**"****Don't worry Natsu guys I'll try to get my emotions under control," I grinned at him.**

**I sort of felt ashamed for my actions, I almost killed them and they still forgave me. Then Master came out of his office and stood up on the table " My children, you are well aware that the Phantom Lord guild is our enemy," he said."They are going to be in town tonight. So I want you in your teams, which means sleepover at a teammates house."**

**He jumped off the table. Then we all stared at Lucy.**

**" ****Fine, we can do it at my apartment," she grumbled.**

**Five hours later… **

**At Lucy's**

**"****Hey Guys, I need to get some stuff," I said getting up and putting on my shoes.**

**"****Not without us you're not," Natsu looked at me sternly.**

**"****Don't be a worrywart I'll be okay, I am a dragon slayer," I smiled at them.**

**Natsu pouted, I waved goodbye.**

**"****I have a feeling that she is gonna get hurt," Natsu told them.**

**"****Natsu, she'll be fine don't doubt your own cousin," Erza said to him.**

**"****Does she know that?" Lucy asked.**

**"****No I never told her," Natsu looked at the floor.**

**Back to Carmen**

**"****Man, they'll be happy for what I got them," I said to myself.**

**"****Well what do we have here?" A man with spiky black hair said.**

**"****No, leave me alone, get away!" I screamed at him as I tried to run away.**

**"****Aw, c'mon little sis is that the way to treat your big bro?" he asked me, pretending to care.**

**He ran after me, and hit me in the gut with iron fist.**

**"****See your still valuable, to some wealthy wizards," he chuckled.**

**"****Get away Gajeel," I said weakly.**

**"****Just this once, I'll do what you ask so I can kill him okay?" Gajeel put the phantom lord guild emblem on me.**

**And he vanished leaving me there hurt and helpless. **

**Then about twenty minutes later…**

**"****Oh my goodness, Erza, Natsu , there she is," Lucy gasped.**

**"****Joyce, what happened?" Natsu said panicking.**

**"****What took you so long worrywart," I coughed."And it was the stupid Iron dragon slayer."**

**I then fainted because I was so cold from being outside too long.**

**When I woke up once again, I was at the guild and I saw Maelie.**

**"****Maelie you're okay," I told her as I hugged her.**

**"****And so are you," she replied.**

**"****Master, can we strike back?" Alzack asked.**

**"****No-" he didn't get to answer because of Happy.**

**"****Guys, Guys, Levi, Droy, and Jet, are at the park hung up with Phantom Lord's emblem," he got out.**

**my face darkened " Master, I don't care if they attacked me but my friends, they're gonna pay now!" I yelled.**

**"****I agree, anyone who mess with my children will pay, we have no choice but to go to war!" he looked furious.**

**I ran out the doors. And ran towards Phantom Lord. I knocked down the doors " Gajeel, you will pay for everything you ever did!"**

**I walked towards him as he laughed.**

**" ****Okay you wanna fight then lets do it Joyce," he smirked at me.**

**I heard murmurs like " thats Gajeel's sister"**

**or " How stupid is she"**

**"****Lets go Gajeel," I punched him.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**When I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me in shock. I tried to get up so I could sit.**

**"****What happened?" I asked them, as I felt the scratch on my face.**

**"****From what Master says, all your memories came back and you went on a rampage," Natsu told me. " Don't you ever do that again you scared us all half to death."**

**I hugged him I felt how afraid he was, especially after what happened.**

**"****Don't worry Natsu guys I'll try to get my emotions under control," I grinned at him.**

**I sort of felt ashamed for my actions, I almost killed them and they still forgave me. Then Master came out of his office and stood up on the table " My children, you are well aware that the Phantom Lord guild is our enemy," he said."They are going to be in town tonight. So I want you in your teams, which means sleepover at a teammates house."**

**He jumped off the table. Then we all stared at Lucy.**

**" ****Fine, we can do it at my apartment," she grumbled.**

**Five hours later… **

**At Lucy's**

**"****Hey Guys, I need to get some stuff," I said getting up and putting on my shoes.**

**"****Not without us you're not," Natsu looked at me sternly.**

**"****Don't be a worrywart I'll be okay, I am a dragon slayer," I smiled at them.**

**Natsu pouted, I waved goodbye.**

**"****I have a feeling that she is gonna get hurt," Natsu told them.**

**"****Natsu, she'll be fine don't doubt your own cousin," Erza said to him.**

**"****Does she know that?" Lucy asked.**

**"****No I never told her," Natsu looked at the floor.**

**Back to Carmen**

**"****Man, they'll be happy for what I got them," I said to myself.**

**"****Well what do we have here?" A man with spiky black hair said.**

**"****No, leave me alone, get away!" I screamed at him as I tried to run away.**

**"****Aw, c'mon little sis is that the way to treat your big bro?" he asked me, pretending to care.**

**He ran after me, and hit me in the gut with iron fist.**

**"****See your still valuable, to some wealthy wizards," he chuckled.**

**"****Get away Gajeel," I said weakly.**

**"****Just this once, I'll do what you ask so I can kill him okay?" Gajeel put the phantom lord guild emblem on me.**

**And he vanished leaving me there hurt and helpless. **

**Then about twenty minutes later…**

**"****Oh my goodness, Erza, Natsu , there she is," Lucy gasped.**

**"****Joyce, what happened?" Natsu said panicking.**

**"****What took you so long worrywart," I coughed."And it was the stupid Iron dragon slayer."**

**I then fainted because I was so cold from being outside too long.**

**When I woke up once again, I was at the guild and I saw Maelie.**

**"****Maelie you're okay," I told her as I hugged her.**

**"****And so are you," she replied.**

**"****Master, can we strike back?" Alzack asked.**

**"****No-" he didn't get to answer because of Happy.**

**"****Guys, Guys, Levi, Droy, and Jet, are at the park hung up with Phantom Lord's emblem," he got out.**

**my face darkened " Master, I don't care if they attacked me but my friends, they're gonna pay now!" I yelled.**

**"****I agree, anyone who mess with my children will pay, we have no choice but to go to war!" he looked furious.**

**I ran out the doors. And ran towards Phantom Lord. I knocked down the doors " Gajeel, you will pay for everything you ever did!"**

**I walked towards him as he laughed.**

**" ****Okay you wanna fight then lets do it Joyce," he smirked at me.**

**I heard murmurs like " thats Gajeel's sister"**

**or " How stupid is she"**

**"****Lets go Gajeel," I punched him.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**As team Natsu, Riley, and I, ran away from the guild, we headed to the train station.**

**"****Riley what train?" I asked him eating a pixie stix.**

**"****Er, um train forty eight," he finally decided.**

**"****I don't want to go on the train," Nastu complained ,**

**clutching his stomach.**

**"****Natsu we don't have time for this," I pulled him on, he reluctantly followed.**

**Riley and I sat in a seat, Natsu and Erza, and Gray, Lucy. Everyone stared at each other in awkward silence.**

**"****So Erza," I started to end the silence, "how many years has been since I was gone?"**

**"****About five or six years," she guessed , thinking about it.**

**"****Wait how old was I when supposedly died?" I curiously asked.**

**"****Twelve years old ," she replied.**

**"****What! I'm eighteen years old!" I was shocked , and confused at the same time.**

**"****Yeah, haven't you looked in the mirror lately?" Erza questioned me.**

**I looked at Lucy hoping she would have a mirror. She pulled one out her pocket. I looked at my reflection and gasped.**

**"****Oh my Goodness!" I fainted.**

**I woke by heat? I sprayed Natsu with water. and glared " ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" I shouted.**

**"****Sorry, but Erza, Lucy, Riley, and Gray didn't wanna wake you up so I did," he grinned at me.**

**"****What ever Natsu, Riley are we here," I walked over to him.**

**"****Yup, we are here," he showed me his smile.**

**I looked away, because I smiled too. I felt like this life was the most perfect life ever in the world.**

**I saw Lucy complain to Natsu about how cold it was. All Natsu did was laugh at her, and I knew that one day my best friend would do something big for me.**

**We started the hike up the mountain,we were on the move for thirty minutes. Then I saw a cave, I told the team about it. We went in and investigated. Natsu and them told me to go in and check it out, but I realized it was a trap by shapeshifters. I saw the real Natsu tied up with the rest of team. They must of tied them up when I lost my shoe in the snow, it took awhile.**

**"****Guys, I'm going to get you out don't worry," was all I could say before I got stabbed in the stomach deep. I shed a tear, and saw Natsu panicking. That's all what happened before I closed my eyes.**

******Okay guys if you want her to survive, do a yes in the review, and no if you don't want her to survive at all. You have two days or more depending how I feel, make sure to comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I woke up in a cave, what in the world ? Oh yeah I got trapped in here by shapeshifters**

**"****She's awake, Gajeel," a voice said.**

**"****Well done Sting," Gajeel chuckled at me .**

**"****Gajeel you'll regret this!" I shouted at him, I tried to use magic but it didn't work.**

**"****Like my magic cancelling handcuffs," he smirked at me," Thought you were tough eh, like I said , I let you go that easily."**

**"****You kidnapped Sam, you're despicable, that was just bait to trap me," I glared at him.**

**" ****You're just too slow Joyce, that's how I caught you, you didn't catch on quick enough," he looked at my wound, " I wonder would you bleed to death , if I used a dragon slayer move."**

**"****Gajeel get away now, I will kill you if you even touch me," my eyes were all blue instead of hazel.**

**He paused as if he cared what I had said to him.**

**"****Gajeel what's happening to her?" Sting asked curiously.**

**" ****This is what we wanted her full potential , " he stepped back , then heard a crash.**

**"****Gajeel! Let her go!" Natsu shouted , with flames on his fists.**

**I snapped out of my state, " Natsu, guys," I smiled, unfortunately Gajeel took this opportunity to attack me.**

**"****Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" He shouted as his fist turn to iron.**

**I coughed up blood and my wound had opened. Natsu was in horror, he was furious , he beat up Gajeel until he was unconscious. Lucy and the others rushed over to me .**

**"****Joyce, please stay with us," Lucy cried.**

**"****Find Sam, spread out!" Erza shouted, but she stayed with me .**

**"****Erza, I've decided to leave FairyTail," I said weakly.**

**"****What , no don't leave us Joyce, we just got you back, please," Erza was crying on me.**

**" ****I cause so much pain and misery, I think it would be best for me to leave," I told her , holding her hand.**

**"****That , doesn't matter Joy, you've been gone for six years , don't go , not now."**

**" ****I think death will get me first Erza , but tell them that , I'm sorry," I fainted.**

**Erza's P.O.V**

**She fainted , was she dead or in a coma?**

**"****Joy, no no!" I shouted.**

**The team found Sam .**

**"****Erza what happened ? " Natsu said sternly.**

**"****She told me she wanted to leave Fairy Tail, because she caused us pain and misery, and she asked me to say that she was sorry, then she fainted of blood loss," I lied so they wouldn't be more worried.**

**"****Oh Joyce what were you thinking," Natsu started to cry.**

**Lucy couldn't stop crying , and Gray kept mumbling to himself.**

**Now that Joyce had closed her eyes our lives were pain and misery.**

**"****C'mon guys, lets go back to the guild," I picked up Joyce, she looked so pale and fragile.**

**At the guild**

**Natsu P.O.V**

**As Erza carried her , I thought why would she want to leave us?**

**Did she figure it out already.**

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu P.O.V**

**When we arrived everyone kept staring at her, I tried to ignore it. We saw Master, he looked devastated.**

**"****Gramps, will she be alright?" I asked him, looking at the floor.**

**"****Natsu can you handle it?" I nodded, " No, she's not going to make it."**

**I punched the wall, in frustration.**

**"****Natsu please calm down, we all have to suffer this," Mirajane said to me.**

**I took Joyce from Erza and walked out the guild. I took her where we had buried Lisanna.**

**"****Please, I'm sorry, for what I did, forgive me," all the memories came back to me.**

**Flash back**

**"****Natsu, why are you so mad at me!" Joyce screamed at me.**

**"****What you did was unforgivable, Igneel gave me that scarf and it's ruined, I hate you!" I shouted at her angrily.**

**Joyce was shocked, she stepped back, and lost balance, the monster struck and she flew over the cliff into the water along with Cade and Lisanna.**

**"****NO! Joyce!" I tried to go after her but, Erza stopped me.**

**"****Natsu it's useless, stop it now," she looked at me.**

**"****Erza, she's dead, because of me, it's my fault," I began to cry.**

**End of flashback.**

**I snapped out of it and buried Joyce Leanne Dreyar. I left and went home to sulk in, once again it was my fault that she died.**

**3 months later… **

**Erza P.O.V**

**I went to bring Joyce's grave flowers , this was the twentieth time I had visited her grave this past two weeks. But when I got to her grave, it was dug up, and she wasn't there.**

**Which meant Joyce is alive and wandering around somewhere.**

**To be continued?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Joyce P.O.V**

**I had to stay away from Fairy Tail, I tried to go away as far as possible. I had regretted my decision, everyone was just being too nice to me pretending that they weren't in misery.**

**I ran away from my only home. Then I bumped into someone, " Oh, I'm so sorry."**

**"****It's quite alright, Miss," the man said.**

**I looked at him, I gasped, it was Sting, the one who captured me.**

**"****Sting?" I asked in a whisper.**

**"****Joyce? You look pale, come with me," he dragged me somewhere.**

**"****Where are you taking me?" **

**"****To our guild, Sabertooth."**

**Erza P.O.V**

**I ran as fast as I could to the guild. I opened the doors "Guys, Joyce is not dead, her grave was dug up," I panted.**

**"****Are you sure Erza Gramps said she couldn't make it," Natsu said.**

**"****Why would I lie about this, Natsu!" I yelled at him, angrily.**

**"****O.K I'm sorry, lets find my gi- I mean Joyce," he caught himself.**

**We had search parties, look for our friend.**

**Sting's P.O.V**

**When we walked in the guild, she looked nervous.**

**I went to Master, and asked if she could join " Master, she's sick she needs, a shelter for now," I asked.**

**"****Very well Sting, she's in your responsibility," Master Jiemma said.**

**I wondered why Master said yes, he usually has high standards.**

******But what Master Jiemma , was thinking is she could be worth a lot of money. **


End file.
